Titan X and baby on doorstep
by wolf's heir
Summary: AU : The following is story where Eren ,his friends and comrades are living in our times. During the war against Mare ,Eren Jaeger, 18 years old soldier of the Survey corps ,son of a Mare scientific helping the other side,was injected with The Titan X formula, that turned him into a bio-weapon , a Titan . Now in time of peace ,he discovers a basket on his doorstep. Mpreg.
1. Surprise

_**Of course ,Disclaimer ! those characters don't belong to me .**_

 _ **Just messing around :!**_

Now (10 month later)

Eren woke up at the sound of a really really insistent alarm clock

"Already late, shit!"" I don't want be late for the survey corps take inventory & replenishment, freaking alarm clock " Eren grunted angrily

He ran to the bathroom took a brief bath like in and out then rush to the sink and brush his teeth but he was interrupted in the middle of that by:

 **The doorbell**

" now, the dumb bell is ringing, I'm doomed, Captain Levi will kill me!"

He grabbed his clothes in hurry and tried to put them on while brushing his teeth and walking to the door.

 _ **Did i mention that he tried? yeaaah..**_.

He also tripped two times in the process .

But when he opened the door, he had only one arm in his shirt , his pants was unbuttoned and the belt was stuck around his right ankle.

He froze. On his doorstep, was a basket and a satchel.

But noises were coming from the basket.

 **Baby noises**

"shit!" " who did this ?!"

"who leaved their baby on my doorstep ?!"

"It's November, people, not December, ABSOLUTELY NOT CHRISTMAS!" I'm already late ! " he shouted almost drowning with the toothpaste in his mouth

"SHUT UP DUMB KID, IT'S 6 am !" responded one of his neighbors

"cuckoo bird* ,piece of crap" he murmured

Looking down at the basket he thought _" I can't leave it alone, outside , it's freezing cold there."_

He ran to the bathroom, rinse his mouth and put his remaining naked limb into his clothes.

He ran back to the door.

He took the basket and the satchel inside and install them on the table.

He looked inside the basket.

Lying there, in a cocoon of polar blankets, was a little baby boy with sleepy strong titan green eyes and dark messy hairs.

At the first sight, Eren knew that this baby was his...

 _ **his son**_.

As a sign of encouragement, the baby stretched out his hand to Eren.

Eren took it and knew that for now on ,he will never let go of this hand.

 ** _If you liked this story ,don't forget to post a review . It's the first story i posted ._**

* _**cuckoo bird are bird that lay their eggs in the nest of other birds (the more you know)**_


	2. Writer

**In all seriousness**

 _ **Please,**_

 _ **If you take the time to post a review, post a constructive one ( or if you like it ,one where you say it ),**_

 _ **Not simply one were you insult me for no reason.**_

 _ **I had to delete my first review because someone insulted me.**_

 _ **If you don't like the story, it's ok, I understand, it's your opinion, say what you want but,**_

 _ **Please be polite!**_

 _ **I already have a hard time living, I don't need someone insulting m**_ e.

 **Also thanks to those who are following me**

 **NEXT UPDATE : COMING THIS SATURDAY**

 _ **The chapter's name :** 10 month earlier_


	3. 10 months earlier

_**10 months earlier**_

"Shut up, shitty glasses!" said Levi sat on his favorite armchair, underneath his blanket, drinking a cup of black tea, watching Netflix

"Come on, Ravioli, it will be fun" said Hanji poking Levi's right shoulder with their head tilted a bit on the left

"No, I don't care"

"Come on, it's Erwin's party"

"Still don't care "replied Levi with an even more annoyed voice than usual

"He's meeting his pen pal friend/chess mate online and his pen pal friend's friends for the first time tonight, he really really wants us to meet them" argued Hanji, poking twice as hard his shoulder

"Look, I don't care if Erwin decides to befriend toddlers, it's his problem, not mine so I'm not taking part of this." responded Levi, wrapping himself even better with the polar blanket

"But Levi, maybe you'll find your special someone there "said Hanji with a whiny voice

"Tsk " "I don't do relationship! «said Levi in an undertone.

Hanji disappeared then reappeared with some of Levi's clothes.

"Put those on "

"No"

"Come on, put those on!" throwing the blue v neck, the red plaid shirt and the black jean at His face

"I'm not one of your test subjects, Hanji , let me be" grunted Levi

"Please" she begged, hugging him.

"No" yelled Levi

 **Later that day**

Hanji was dragging Levi, her arms under his armpits, his shoes scratching the floor

"Shitty glasses, stop dragging me! Keep your germs to yourself "

"All your fault, angry little man" taunted Hanji

"Shitty glasses, I swear" warned Levi

"Hanji, Levi! Hey! Come over here" beamed Erwin

"I didn't know Erwin had become a brat" sassed Levi

"Don't be that angry, shorty «nagged Hanji

"Aahhhh hahahahahaha! Moblit, save meeeeeee ! Hello my beautiful assistant "she jested with Levi running after her

"I understand your misery" said Erwin

"Hi, Erwin. hi, I'm Hanji, who are you, blond lil coconut head?"

"Armin, excuse her, she's a bit ... strange"

" No problem, hi Hanji, I'm Armin, nice to meet you"

"Pleased to meet you, Armin. Erwin was so excited and happy to meet you, he even called us twice today to invite us, he ..."

"Hanji, stop"

"He even forced me to drag Levi all the way"

"Shut up, shitty glasses"

"Hi Levi" said Erwin

"Eyebrows"

"I'm glad you came "cheered Erwin.

"yeah, whatever "responded Levi.

"Armin, meet Levi, Levi, meet Armin"

"Nice to meet you"

"yeah, yeah, same".

"Excuse shorty over here, he's in a bad mood because Erwin and I forced him to come, who know is a bit anti-social ... Actually you don't know , you just met him, in fact, he doesn't like people, even more people who talk a lot, wait... I talk a lot and we're people..."

"Armin, here your drink"

"Thanks, Mikasa, meet Moblit, Hanji, and Levi"

"..."

 **She' s not poorly educated, you know?**

 **I know, look !**

Mikasa salute them with a nod of the head

 **you see !**

 **yeah yeah i saw that.**

"Moblit, Hanji, Levi meet Mikasa"

"Nice to meet you, Mikasa. " said Moblit

Levi just nod back, while expiring

"Nice to meet you, Mikasa, you're not a speaker either, you and Mr. shorty Ackerman over here"

"Don't give away my name"

"Ackerman?"

"Why do you make that face?"

"My name is Mikasa Ackerman"

"Maybe you are of the same family."

"It could be."

Levi's face darkened and darkened,

His expression haggard, unresponsive, and silent,

like he was internally suffering

"I'm going to be by the bar." he said with a bitter tone

Then ran away

"What happened to him?" asked Armin

"Terrible things." answered Erwin.

 **UPDATE / NEXT CHAPTER:**

 _ **COMING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**_

 _ **Next chapter's name**_ _: After the surprise_


End file.
